


Dancing in the Moonlight

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dancing, Dating, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Based on the Prompt: Jeongyeon and Mina Dancing in the Moonlight.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/gifts), [Tora (ToraRaikku)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraRaikku/gifts).

_ ‘I hope tonight goes well. _ ’ Mina thought. It was the second date she was having with Jeongyeon and it was her choice to decide where to go this time. Mina knew this small restaurant in downtown Seoul that would be perfect for the evening. Mina had been nervously anticipating tonight all day. She wanted to make the right impression for Jeongyeon.

A short taxi ride later and Mina was standing outside the restaurant, she agreed to meet Jeongyeon outside and go inside together. “Good evening Jeongyeon” Mina said as she saw Jeongyeon approaching the restaurant.

“Good evening Mina, looking rather gorgeous this evening” Jeongyeon smiled at the compliment she gave Mina.

“Thank you, you look rather lovely yourself,” Mina returned the compliment. “Shall we go in?”

“Please, I’m rather hungry” Jeongyeon opened the door and signalled for Mina to enter the building first.

“Thank you Jeongyeon” Mina said as she walked through the door, before speaking to the hostess for the evening. Mina informed the hostess that she had booked a table earlier in the week. The hostess checked and they were quickly escorted to their table for the evening. 

When they were seated, Mina heard the faint sound of a Jazz band playing. It sounded like it was coming from the back garden of the restaurant. Mina had an idea, she called the hostess over. “Excuse me, is there any seating out in the back where the Jazz band is playing?” Mina enquired.

“Yes ma’am there is, would you prefer to sit out there this evening?” The hostess replied.

“If that would be possible yes please.” Mina answered. The hostess walked outside to check if there was any seating. As she left, Mina turned to Jeongyeon. “Can you hear who’s playing?” she asked.

“Uh… No i can’t” Jeongyeon was honest with her answer.

“Although the voice is faint, it sounds to me like it's Jihyo doing her usual restaurant circuit, I guess tonight must be her night here.” Mina was trying to look through the window from her seat, seeing if she could catch a glimpse, but she couldn't. The hostess returned from outside and walked over to Jeongyeon and Mina.

“There is a table outside for you if you would like to follow me.” she indicated for the couple to follow her, which they did, until they were seated outside.

Mina looked around and the atmosphere was just what she had hoped for. Music being played softly in the background, a perfectly clear night and a date with someone who she had really taken a liking towards.

Suddenly, the Jazz band switched up their tempo every so slightly, and Jihyo started to sing a rendition of TT. “I love this song” Mina was excited.

“That’s funny, because I also love this song.” Jeongyeon surprised Mina with her statement.

“Really?” Mina quiried.

“Yes” Jeongyeon assured Mina before standing up and extending her hand. “Would you like to have a dance with me, right here, right now, dancing to a song we both love under the moonlight sky?”

Mina was taken aback by the question, but quickly reached for Jeongyeon’s hand. Mina’s hand fitted in Jeongyeon’s hand perfectly and the pair started to slowly dance to the rhythm of the music. The dancing was comfortable. Mina took the lead, being the part time dancer she was, she lead Jeongyeon through the song and the pair enjoyed it.

When the song was over, they retook their seats and order their food. While waiting for their food to arrive, they started talking, trying to get to know each other better, while still listening out for another song that they could get up and dance together to.

When the pair had finished the food that had been ordered, they split the bill and got up from the table and made their way through the restaurant walking towards the front entrance. Jeongyeon once again held the door open for Mina. “Thank you for this evening” Jeongyeon said as she prepared to give Mina a peck on the cheek and call it a night.

“The evening’s not over yet.” Mina giggled. She held her hand out to Jeongyeon, who had a puzzled look on her face. “Would you take a walk with me Jeongyeon” Mina asked.

“Sure Mina” Jeongyeon slotted her hand into Minas and the pair walked away from the restaurant hand in hand.

A short while later and the couple reached the Han river. It was a beautiful sight, especially at night seeing the colours of the bridges lighting up the night sky. “I really do like it here” the Japanese girl held onto the railings at the water's edge.

“So do I” Jeongyeon joined Mina in holding onto the railings.

After a few seconds of taking in the view of the city, mina asked Jeongyeon “Shall we take a walk this way. This is heading in the direction of my apartment.” Mina informed Jeongyeon. The more they walked, various musicians were getting louder and louder with each step. Until they came across a busker with a saxophone. Mina and Jeongyeon both recognised it as one of the songs they had mentioned to each other earlier in the night that they both loved.

So once again, under the moonlight sky, the pair danced together, hand in hand, with Mina leading, enjoying each others company and the music being played around them.

Many people passed them by, but neither girl cared about what people thought. They were loving the moment they were living in and didn't want it to stop. But unfortunately, the song ended, and the busker looked at his watch and started to pack up his instrument and equipment.

“This is twice we have done this tonight,” Mina chuckled to herself. “And I rather like dancing with you. You are able to follow and keep up with everything I do. Say, do you fancy coming back to my place and we can continue dancing in the moonlight for the rest of the night?” Mina enquired.

Jeongyeon didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting to be asked back to someone's house on a second date. But when it came to Mina, she didn't care. She was happy seeing the gummy smile that she would regularly see from Mina. “Sure!” Jeongyeon replied. Besides, I still have to do some more dancing in the moonlight tonight before I can go home anywhere” Jeongyeon said to the Mina.

The pair walked from the spot where the saxophonist was to their home. The walk must have been another five to ten minutes, but neither minded.

Mina reached her front door and unlocked it, opening it up to her guest for the evening. Jeongyeon accepted the invite and walked into the hallway. Jeongyeon was about to take her shoes off when she heard a voice saying “Nooooo”

The voice came from Mina. “We still have all the dancing to do under the moonlight”

“That we do, and it's now time for our next song” Jeongyeon said.

  
‘ _ The song of our heartbeats _ ’ Mina thought. This was it. The dancing had helped her finally fall for Jeongyeon. They would dance in the moonlight for the rest of their lives. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
